Nimue Faerydae
}} , as far as she knows, is the only one of her kind, being that the Remalde of Dinivair have always kept to themselves. Biography First Five Years of Existance Nimue Artelaris 'was born in 507 ABY on a cargo ship to Nilana Artelaris (Remalde of Dinivair) and Avery Saenz (Human of Coruscant). Avery was skeptical about Nimue from the moment she was born, avoiding her at nearly all costs. Nilana cared for her daughter, teaching her all that she could. Nimue developed her magickal powers when she was three years old. The crew (and Avery) gave Nilana the altimatum - "her or us". Needless to say, Nimue was dropped off on Drad'Klasea, a very peaceful planet. She was sent away with a kiss and a letter (to her future parents). Nimue was taken in by Pirtheous (Pip) and Vlatia, taking on their last name of Faerydae. Aralia was born later that year to Pip and Vlatia. Life on Drad'Klasea Under the care of Pip and Vlatia, Nimue flourished. She was very curious, always asking questions and striving to have them answered in any means possible. Many found her knowledge impressive for her age. Becoming a Jedi Jedi Knight, Aldegar, took up residence on Drad'Klasea by order of the Council in 515 ABY as a Keeper of the Peace, a precautionary measure. Aldegar was granted permission later that year to take on a padawan, after he had observed from afar and marveled in Nimue's rare abilities. Nimue was thrilled to become a Jedi, hearing from many that they were noble and fearless. She trained long and hard, listening to her master's requests carefully. Aldegar found himself very pleased with his padawan, gifting Nimue with a green lightsaber crystal. Together, they constructed a lightsaber. Aldegar taught Nimue all he knew in the form of combat. Disturbance of the Peace The year 522 ABY brought the only disturbance that Drad'Klasea has ever experienced. An evil presence landed down in the landing pad of Drad'Klasea, without permission. He was there for one purpose and one purpose only, Aldegar sensed this. He sent Nimue away, "Go, child. Hide. Do not come out of hiding for ANYTHING! GO! GO NOW!". Nimue sensed the urgency in her master's voice. She ran out of the temple, to find panic and disorder. Many were screaming, running from a small army clad in black. The leader, she could tell, was a tall man also in black, but wore a red cape. He bore a long crimson sword, that was used on those that were not cooperating by answering his questions, his shoulder length straight hair swinging as he did. Nimue only paused long enough to see Pip get cut down, the dark man's crimson eyes seemed to glimmer with delight at each kill. Torn by the orders she was given and what she wished to do, she quickly decided that her master knew best, she wouldn't be able to defeat them on her own. She went straight to her room and curled up in her closet. She wished with all her might that this day's occurrences would somehow be reversed... that time would reverse itself... She fell unconscious, using all her energy in wishes that simply could not become reality. Post Memory Loss Nimue woke without any memory of her life. She explored the planet she was on, but there was nothing left. Ships and communicators were damaged beyond use. She was completely alone. She found her lightsaber on one of her shelves and photos of her with other people, but she didn't remember any of them. Nimue was alone for nine long years before Lin-Tes and Oxanna found her and took her back to the Jedi temple on Coruscant. She trained under anyone who was willing to share their knowledge with her. She tried to be good and help others, but many of her actions were misconstrued. She had no patience for learning bits and pieces from random beings and even when she DID acquire a temporary teacher, she could not control her emotions. Wicked Feeling that there was no place for her in the Jedi community, Nimue used her telepathy to call out to all Sith lords and ladies, 'I call upon you, my future master, to come claim me as your apprentice. I will be your weapon to wield and do as you wish!!' This message confused many Sith, as they could not figure out where the voice was coming from. But one Sith responded, knowing that this apprentice would serve her well. Crimson FiNyx came for Nimue, arriving only days after Nimue's beacon went out. Nimue left her channel open, so that it would be easier to find her. Oxanna and Lin-Tes confronted FiNyx, unsure of why there was a Sith at the temple. Nimue hears commotion about a Sith and sneaks to the hangar to find out what was happening. When Nimue realizes that FiNyx was there for her, she confronts Lin-Tes and Oxanna, "Lady FiNyx is not here to start a fight... She's here to take me away!". They don't understand. After a short confrontation, in which Nimue feels that Lin-Tes won't let her leave, Nimue engages Lin-Tes in a duel. FiNyx follows suit by attacking Oxanna. Needless to say, FiNyx and Nimue leave on the Sanguine. Lin-Tes and Oxanna are left with their lives in tact. Personality and Traits ' is a very curious, passionate, and (sometimes) easily distracted young humanoid. She often finds herself easy to anger and harder to calm. She has some odd tendencies, which includes (but is not limited to): yelling at herself, saying "eep!" quite a bit, singing randomly, and giving into the temptation of chocolate. Powers and Abilities Average Force powers: Force push, Force pull, Force block, ect. Magick: telepathy, teleport, wishes come true (kind of)... Only drawbacks: uses a LOT of energy... Category:Sith Category:Female